keaton_and_jacksonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson O'Lantern
Jackson "T-175" O'Lantern is the deuteragonist of Keaton & Jackson. He's from a far away alien race that attempted to phase out individuality. He lives with Keaton in an apartment while the two lay low in order to not give off their identities. Physical Appearance As an alien Jackson is short and squishy, basically elastic. He's a goblin-like creature with large ears the length of the rest of his body. His skin is colored cyan, he wears a coconut bra over his eyes like glasses, and he wears a spiked collar, normally with a leash, like a dog. Disguised Jackson puts on a curly wig, and a T-shirt. Later, he had to include jeans after he nearly got in trouble for public nudity.'' Personality Jackson is plain boyish. Jackson gets excited by most things, and he has an affinity for those of the other gender. As Jackson’s species repressed individuality, Jackson has identity issues, and often copies mannerisms and habits from whoever’s closest. This problem is furthered whenever he and Keaton have to disguise themselves as human beings. Jackson isn’t exactly stupid, just overrun by pent up hedonism, poor impulse control and his lack of Earthly common knowledge. Jackson has a lot of ambition, most of which is shared with Vinny, and abhorred by Keaton. He became loyal to Keaton when Keaton took him in when he was just shy of death. Jackson is protective of Keaton, even if Keaton is capable of holding his own. Given Keaton is incredibly smart, and Vinny is incredibly strong, Jackson questions his own usefulness, what he brings to any of his relationships outside of being wacky. He feels that he is only useless, and he tries to be useful by at least being the guinea pig for whatever Keaton has invented, from oxygen conversion chips (which is how Jackson can breathe) to elasticity pills (which is why Jackson is so elastic). Keaton knows the limit, though. Background Jackson was born onto a smaller planet that had breeded out individuality in favor of safety. These goblin beings, known to Earth as the Hopkinsville Goblins, were unruly. High energy, rambunctious, downright wild. It was not until years down the road, that this world had reigned itself in, using technology provided by the calmer goblins, as they were sick of having to abide by the insanity of the mass population. Little by little, their behavior became softer, and near stilted. Jackson bypassed this at birth. He was born to K-338 (better known as “Spike”) and J-499, born as T-175. Jackson’s parents wanted to keep his behavior under control in public, so nobody tries to hurt him. The family believed that uniquity was a beautiful thing, and they didn’t want anyone to take that away from Jackson. But it was so tiring for Jackson to keep himself under control. He never got along very well with most of his peers, he was tense, and sleepy more often than not. Inside the house was a different story, because nobody was watching. His parents padded his room so he can be as reckless as he wants to be, and get the energy out. Sometimes, Spike would talk with Jackson using a radio shell he stores at home. This would especially come in handy on Spike’s mission to a distant planet to study the effects of genetic acceleration on primitive beings. Something he knew Jackson took an interest in. When Spike went for the mission, communication became more and more scarce until nothing of Spike was heard at all, which put a big weight on both Jackson and J-499. While Jackson was still holding out for his return, J-499 was delirious and frenzied. The house became tense, while Jackson's mother was too preoccupied with her new long-hour job to keep an eye on her dysfunctional child. As more and more of his nature came to surface, it rose concern from the government. They needed to take him in, and take care of that. This left J-499 alone, her husband missing and her son being stripped of his personality. In a blind panic, Jackson hopped on to one of the government's experimental rockets, and flew out of the establishment. In the process, he broke out many of the other "faulted" kind, and caused havoc on the planet, as the normalcy the higher-ups strived for began to go up in smoke. Jackson was left to wander the infinite cosmos until the fuel ran out, not knowing what he'll do when it does and he's left with no oxygen. But far away, he saw a blue orb with what looks like green moss around it. He couldn't believe it, he found the planet his dad worked with, the planet Earth. As he set a course for landing, the rocket was puffing out of fuel, and only barely made it into the planet's gravitational pull. He crashed nearby the apartment that Keaton just moved in. Jackson was left crawling around, and he caught Keaton’s eye when he reached the apartment. Keaton let him in, and let the alien stay, not believing him to be any sort of threat. Since then, Jackson has remained by Keaton’s side, and he never left. Whether this is good or bad is debatable, but Keaton’s grown to like the little firecracker. Jackson, like Keaton is only getting to know the world around him, and while Jackson is in the middle of growing up, Keaton is still getting acquainted with his expanded brain, and both are continuing to make sense of what they are while abiding by all manner of comedic human degeneracy. Jackson was a key point to Keaton’s introduction to the underbelly of the human world, the parts that like to go ham, and get insane. It’s practically who he is, given he was a defect of his own species, a species that breeded out all individuality in favor of safety. Jackson bypassed that when he was born. Jackson is like a ten year old child that just found out what sex is, and the little goblin has an insane amount of energy. Since Keaton had only focused on the smart side of the furthered brain, this new lowbrow division hits him like a ton of bricks. Trivia * Jackson was originally a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon Pokémon] character, a Sableye, specifically. ** He was created in early 2014. *He once made a device where the user is able to cycle between the vast universes in immediate response, and he calls it the “Uni-Cycle”. **He had to scrap it when he heard that there was already a unicycle. *There are multiple deformed clones of Jackson wandering the forest due to a cloning incident involving him. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aliens Category:Protagonists Category:Males